The Claiming of a One Harry Potter
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Harry gets a hickey on his neck, and Ron isn't as imperceptive as he seems. DMHP Oneshot. Bottom!Harry


**The Claiming of a One Harry Potter **by Janiem.

**Summary: **Harry gets a hickey on his neck, and Ron isn't as imperceptive as he seems. HPDM Slash. Oneshot.

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco, duh.

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **This is slash. AKA, boy on boy action. Don't like it much? Hit the back button and leave, k thx. ;)

**Timing: **Seventh year. Disregards DH.

**A/N: **So I totally did this in a fit of craziness. Reviews, please?? They make me happy. And write more. Oh, and look at my other fics too, please, especially the one I just did called "When September Ends," it hasn't gotten very many reviews and it'd make me _extremely_ happy to get some more on it. MUAH!! Thanks!! XD

**DISCLAIMER: **All I own is my name, some pens and handy notebooks that I carry around with me and some books. But none of that copyright stuff for Harry Potter. Sorry. I'm not JK Rowling. Read anyways though? Yeah. And revieewwww, too…!! Weeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Merlin, Harry! What the _bloody hell_ happened to ya?!" Ron's eyes were wide with shock, while he stared at Harry's neck.

Harry tried to look nonchalant and looked at Ron and Hermione - who was also staring at Harry like he'd just grown three heads - blankly. "What?" he asked, as they continued to stare at him.

"Harry, you look like you've been attacked by a leech…!" Hermione exclaimed, not able to get over her shock.

"Excuse me?" Harry decided to play dumb with them.

"Your _neck_, Harry! Look at your _neck_!"

Harry fought back a smirk. "Well that's a bit hard to do since I can't exactly _see_ it, now can I?" He went back to his breakfast, as they sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

Ron and Hermione glared. "You know what we mean, Harry. Now, why don't you tell us what happened to you."

Harry groaned, knowing he'd been caught, and he dropped his fork in defeat. "It was nothing, alright 'Mione? Just leave it alone."

At the other end of the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy could be seen snickering to himself, trying to hold back the bellowing laugh that was threatening to escape his throat.

"Are you sick, is _that_ it??" Hermione ploughed on, not ready to give up the fight. "Because if you _are_, Harry, you _really_ should go see Madam Pomfrey…! You can't go around looking like that!"

"Yeah _really_, mate, you look like a _slut_! Who did this to you _anyway_?!" Ron said, fingering the bite marks. Harry batted his hands away in annoyance.

That was the end of it for Draco. He let out a loud, bellowing laugh, cackling, and threw his head back in his mirth.

All eyes turned to the blond, incredulous, as the Slytherins and practically everyone else wondered how they had never seen this side of him before, the fun one, the _happy_ one. Their mouths were agape, while, on the other hand, Draco just kept laughing his fucking _head_ off…

"Uhm… Draco, darling?" Pansy Parkinson warily asked next to him. "Are… are you alright?" She looked positively _terrified_ at seeing her friend in such a joyous state.

Draco smiled at the girl. "Fine, Pans. Just loving the way Weasel over there says things. Quite amusing he is, really." And he looked over at the Gryffindor table, unable to contain his smile.

The only person in the _entire room_ who didn't look shocked by Draco's reaction to Ron's words was, of course, Harry Potter. Well, that couldn't be _completely_ true, since he thought that he would _never_ see Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, show his emotions to the whole bloody _school_. Unthinkable, that is!

"Draco, are you sick?" Pansy asked, clearly very concerned about the blond Slytherin. She had obviously never seen the Slytherin Prince in such euphoria. "Perhaps I should take you to Madam Pomfrey…?" Honestly, what _was_ it with these people, all thinking that they needed to be taken to the school nurse??! Crazy insane, that lot was…

And suddenly Draco came up with a plan…

Sidling over to the other side of the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor table, Draco walked up and stopped next to a one Harry Potter, arms crossed over his chest as he sported his superior stance.

"Yes, Malfoy? Something you needed?" Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow, staring at the blond expectantly, and turning his entire body around in his seat.

"Potter," he greeted, in what he hoped was an indifferent tone. "So I see you have a secret lover, then. Anyone I would know?" He, too, raised an elegant eyebrow.

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Mmm, you _may _know him… Insufferable prat, fairly gorgeous, nice when he actually wants to be… Amazingly, I'm in love with him, for reasons unknown, even to me…"

"Hmm. Yes, I would say that that sounds like someone I know…" Draco smirked, and realized with satisfaction that everyone in the Great Hall seemed to be staring at the exchange in utter shock. Were the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivals actually getting _along_…?!

"Yeah, you _would_, Malfoy…" A secretive smile appeared on Harry's face. "You know… I didn't picture them finding out about this… erm, _situation_ exactly like this. I thought it might have been a _bit_ more… how to to describe this? Yes, I thought that it might have been more clear-cut, more forward."

Draco placed his hands on the sides of Harry's face and began kissing him, right there in the middle of the Great Hall, with everyone watching, and neither of them caring in the _least_. Draco went to sit on Harry's lap, legs straddling the (somewhat) startled Gryffindor. The Slytherin leaned onto Harry, chest to chest, making Harry support himself by his back to the table. Draco thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth, who willingly complied immediately. Harry arched up to meet Draco, sucking on the blond's tongue rhythmically. Draco moaned, as did Harry, both feeling the wonderful friction they created on contact.

"Oh Merlin, I love you so much, Harry," Draco confessed to his seventeen year-old lover as they parted, planting gossamer kisses on the ebony-haired boy's cheeks, making his way down to his neck, and back up to his earlobe, where he nibbled affectionately before, again, placing small, loving kisses.

"I love you, too, Dray," Harry smiled as he stared into Draco's stormy, lust-filled eyes. As if just realizing where they were, again, the two boys glanced around, their eyes landing on the face of one Ronald Weasley. Apparently, the Weaslette - as Draco so often called Ginny, and was chided every time by Harry for doing so - had collapsed in a dead faint on the floor of the Hall. Hermione, however, was smiling smugly; she, it seemed, had known all along the sexual tension that lingered all those years between Harry and Draco.

"You… _you're_ Harry's secret lover?!" Ron shouted incredulously, pointing at the two, but speaking directly to Draco.

Draco grinned proudly, and nodded his affirmation. "Of course. Who _else_, Weasley?"

"Well, it's no use now, anymore; it really isn't so secret now, is it?" Harry grinned even still.

"You know, Harry… I think I prefer that everybody knows," Draco said cryptically, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because it means that I can do _this_-" Draco met Harry's lip in another kiss, a sweet and gentle one, showing all the love he had to give "-in public." And he smiled, before Harry leaned into Draco to kiss him once more.

"Oh yes," Harry gasped, and a smile formed on his lips. "A _very_ good thing." Leaning his forehead against Draco's, they both silently made mental notes to thank Seamus for getting them together in the first place.

_Finite._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay, my first Harry/Draco coming-out-about-their-relationship fic, review please? Would mean the world to me, I'd love to hear what you think! XD

Love,

Janiem.


End file.
